The Ultimate Battle 2: Shadow Returns
by skinnymuscles
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles have a rematch against Shadow and only have a month to train.


The Ultimate Battle 2: Shadow Returns

(The Next Week at Knot Hole Fair)

Sonic-this is fun huh,Tails?

Tails-yeah,but I wonder where Knuckles is.He never comes if it isn't his way of fun.

Sonic-yeah,his way of fun is fighting,you know what I mean.

(Knuckles runs up)

Knuckles-sorry i'm late.

Sonic-Knuckles,you came.

Tails-let's go on that new ride.

Knuckles-okay.

(They get on)

Tails-this is fun huh Knuckles,Knuckles?

Knuckles-yeah fun,ohhhhhhhhhh.

Sonic-Is there something wrong!!!!

Knuckles-yeah,get me off this thing.

(They get off)

Sonic-that was fun,huh what's next.

Tails-the Ferris Wheel look how it goes around and around.

Knuckles-ohhh,I got to go.

Tails-go where?

Sonic-he has to do the hurl-a-wurl.

Tails-the what.

Sonic-sigh-he has to throw up.

Tails-oh.

(Sonic knocks on the restroom door)

Sonic-hey Knuckles,do you feel any better.

Knuckles-Sonic, do you think i'm alright if I did the hurl-a-wurl 50x,then i'm not.

(Sonic's Booth Stand)

Tails-Bunnie,make 100 chillidogs,hold the onions,with Halopeno Peppers,add Spicy Cajun Hot Sauce,that's all.

Bunnie-sure shugga fox.

Sonic-how are those chillidogs comming out?Hey Knuckles are you hungry.

Knuckles-leave me alone.

Sonic-how about a nice,big juciy chiilidog?But this one has hot sa...

(Before Sonic could finish,Knuckles takes it)

Knuckles-give me that.

(And eats it)

Sonic-uhhh,Knuckles,that chillidog had alot of spicy ingredients.

(Knuckles mouth starts to smoke)

Knuxkles-Ahhhh!!!

(He gets some water)

Knuckles-nice try Sonic.

(Floating Island)

(Shadow comes out the water)

Shadow-hmmmm,Floating Island.

(Fair)

Knuckles-I must be leaving now.

Tails-But you just got here.

Knuckles-I got to go and start my evening routine.

Everyone-Bye Knuckles.

(Floating Island)

Shadow-now to look for that Hedgehog.

(Air)

Knuckles-the fair was fantastic.

(Floating Island)

Shadow-who's that gliding in the air? Oh it's Knuckles.

(Knuckles lands)

Knuckles-it's great to be home again.

Shadow-I wonder why they call this floating Island.

(He follows Knuckles inside)

(Nightime at the Village)

Tails-Sonic,aren't you going to tuck me in bed.

Sonic-oh alright.

(He tucks him)

(Sonic goes to the Kithchen)

Sonic-Tails, come here.

(He gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen)

Tails-what's up.

Sonic-ohhh nothing.

(Morning time at Floating Island)

Knuckles-...another beautiful day.

(He hear a voice that say's)

"Hey Knuckles"

(He turns around)

Knuckles-huh Shadow,but I thught you were dead.

Shadow-Knuckles,I want you to turn super.

Knuckles-Sonic has the emeralds.

Shadow-here's the Master Emerald.

Knuckles-but I don't know how.

Shadow-laughing-I want you to punch me.

(Knuckles tries to punch him but he moves out the way 2 times)

Shadow-laughing-that's all you got.

(Knuckles-punches him for real)

Knuckles-ha bet that hurt.

(Shadow smiles)

Shadow-that didn't didn't hurt.

(He grabs Knuckles leg and breaks it)

(Knuckles screams all the way to Knot Hole)

Sonic-what's that.

Tails-what was what.

(Knuckles screams again)

Sonic-that.

Tails-sounds like Knuckles.

Sonic-let's go check on him.

(Talis pushes a button on his wrist)

(A plane comes out) Tornado

Tails-hop in.

(They take off)

(Floating Island)

Plane-rumming

Shadow-what's that noise?

Knuckles-it's Sonic.

Shadow-and that two-tailed twit.

Sonic-land there.

(He points down)

(He lands the Tornado)

Sonic-Knuckles,where are you?

Knuckles-over here.

(When Sonic got to him,he was barely alive)

Sonic-who did this to your leg?

???-I did.

(He turns around and see's Shadow)

Sonic-I thought you were dead.

Shadow-well i'm not so let's get business started.

(Sonic kicks Shadow)

(Shadow punches him in the jaw)

(Sonic punches Shadow almost through his body)

(Shadow throws him into a wall)

(Sonic grabs him then slams him to the ground)

(Then Shadow kicks him in the stomach)

(Knuckles taps Shadow)

Shadow-what.

(Knuckles punches him)

(Shadow smiles and punches him in the mouth)

(Blood squirts out)

Shadow-now where was I.

Sonic-Shadow,up here.

(He double-axles him then does his special move the Sonic dash and nearly goes through his body)

(??? taps Shadow)

Shadow-Knuckles,how many times have I told you?

(He turns around and see's Tails with his fist balled-up)

Shadow-huh,Tails.(WABAM)

(He knocks him out-cold)

(Shadow does his special move The Emerald Taker on Sonic)

Shadow-I have come to a decision,I will take you Knuckles in 1 month.

Sonic-why 1 month?

Shadow-so you can train,I want to be able to take you and Knuckles at the Battle Arena.

(He flies off)

Sonic-Tails.

Tails-huh.

Sonic-Knuckles.

Knuckles-huh.glushing blood

Sonic-let's leave.

(Knot Hole Hospital)

Sonic-I have to train.

Knuckles-so do I.

Sonic-maybe later,you need your rest.

Knuckles-what about Tails?

Sonic-oh he's comming with me.

Knuckles-so am I.

(Knot Hole Gym)

Sonic-I need to training.

Tails-train while you are super.

Sonic-alright.

(2 weeks later)

(Hospital)

Sonic-we came to check on Knuckles.

Nurse-right this way.

(She opens the door and screams)

(They see his window open)

Tails-Sonic,he might be at Floating Island.

Sonic-then let's go check.

(Floating Island)

Sonic-Knuckles,Knuckles.

Tails-Knuckles,are you here.

Sonic-he isn't here.

Tails-hop in.

(They take off)

(1 week later)

Tails-Sonic, we have been looking for a week and still can't find him.

Sonic-I don't know where he could be.

(Gym)

Knuckles-997,998,999,1000push-ups.Must keep training.

(Amy walks in the gym)

Knuckles-what are you doing here?

Amy-just watching.

(Eggman's Base)

(Shadow makes a arena to train)

(He starts punching down trees)

Shadow-1,997,1,998,1,999,2,000 trees down.

Eggman-so Shadow,are you ready to take Sonic in 7 more days.

Shadow-you mean Sonic and Knuckles.

Eggman-what,you added Knuckles,are you going to put Tails in next?

Shadow-just keep out of my business.

(On the Tornado)

Tails-we need to stop looking for Knuckles and train.

Sonic-you're right.

(The Plane starts to shake)

Sonic-Tails,what's wrong.

Tails-nothing acording to my calculations.

(He looks at the moniter)

Tails-we are out of gas.

Sonic-we are going to crash.

Both-AHHHHHHH!!!

Sonic-WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!!!

(The Torando crashes)

Tails-my master piece is ruined.

Sonic-lets try looking for a mechanic.

(They hear a voice that says)

"Sonic,Tails"

Sonic-what was that.

Tails-sounds like Amy.

Sonic-RUN!!!

Amy-Sonic,Tails wait up.

(They stop)

Amy-hey I heard that you are looking for Knuckles.

Sonic-yeah,we are.

Amy-well he's at the gym training.

Tails-that's funny we had already searched there.

Amy-I also heard Shadow say,that he doesn't want to fight Knuckles.

Sonic-thanks for all the info Aym.

Amy-anytime,I will be there to cheer you on.

(She runs off)

Sonic-I am going to catch the Sub to Knot Hole and look for Knuckles.

Tails-you probably won't get there till 2 more days,cause of the bad transportation.

Sonic-see ya.

(He runs off)

(2 days later)

(Gym)

Knuckles-5,999,999,997. 5,999,999,998. 5,999,999,999. 6,000,000,000 push-ups. Must keep training.

Sonic-Knuckles.

Knuckles-must keep training.

Sonic-Kuckles,enough.

Knuckles-oh, hin Sonic.

Sonic-Amy said that Shadow doesn't want to fight you.

Knuckles-and I trained for over 3 weeks non stop.

Sonic-don't worry about it.

(Eggmans Base)

Eggman-I hope you win in 4 more days.

Shadow-don't worry I will.

(Mechanic Shop)

Mechanic-your plane is almost finished.

Tails-I hope Sonic and Knuckles came up with something.

(3 days later)

Mechanic-Yench. Your plane is finished.

Tails-so how much?

Mechanic-$1,000.00

(Tails digs in his wallet)

Tails-here.

(He hops in)

(Then takes off)

Tails-it's good to be flying again.

(Gym)

Sonic-Tails, you came.

Knuckles-yeah.

Tails-so are yall still training?

Sonic-I'm teaching Knuckles how to turn super. Now squeeze them like this and let go to turn normal.

(Knuckles turns super)

Knuckles-I did it.

Sonic and Tails-good job.

(Nightime)

(Village)

Tails-tomorrow is the day.

Knuckles-I have trained hard for it.

Sonic-I just hope Shadow doesn't come to another decision.

Knuckles-Sonic,are you scared?

Sonic-no,why?

Knuckles-just wondering.

(Morning time)

Sonic-today is the day.

Tails-try on this before you leave. It's a Vertual Fighter with a 3D Shadow.

(He puts it on)

Sonic-cool.

(Someone knocks on the door)

Tails-who is it?

(He opens it)

Tails-Shadow.

Shadow-is Sonic and Knuckles ready..

Tails-hold on a sec.

Sonic-Shadow kicked my butt.

Tails-Shadow is at the door .

(He walks to it)

Sonic-what do you want?

Shadow-are you ready?

Sonic-I was born ready..

Shadow-where's Knucklebrain?

Sonic-he's sleeping.

Shadow-give me your hand.

Sonic-what?

Shadow-give me your hand.

Tails-good luck Sonic.

(They fly off)

(Battle Arena)

Shadow-this is where we will fight.

(He back throws Sonic)

Shadow-let's see what you've got.

(Sonic turns super)

(Shadow turns super)

(Shadow punches him)

(Sonic hits him)

(Shadow knees him in the face)

(Sonic jumps over him and kicks him in the chin)

He throws Shadow in the air while beating the crap out of him)

(Village)

Amy-Tails,can I go see.

Tails-it's to dangerous.

(Fight)

(Shadow picks Sonic up and throws him head-first toward the ground)

(Sonic hits the ground hard)

(Shadow picks him up and chokes him to death)

Shadow-DIE SONIC!!!

(Shadow punches him back and forth on the ground)

(He starts glushing blood)

(Sonic get's up and low blows Shadow)

(Shadow gets mad and punches Sonic through a tree)

(Sonic knees him in the face, then double-axles him in the back)

(Shadow punches in the mouth)

(Sonic throws Shadow into the Stadium)

(Shadow picks up a chair and busts Sonic's forehead open)

(Sonic trips Shadow)

(Shadow slaps Sonic across the face)

Sonic-crap.

(Sonic kicks him in the mouth)

Shadow dives into Sonic stomach)

Sonic-screaming

(Sonic punches Shadow across the face)

Sonic-you are easy,show me that you could fight.

Shadow-Sonic,I was playing with you the whole time.

Sonic-prove it.

(The sky turns black)

(The sky starts to shake)

(Shadow Transforms)

(Tree's float up and never come down)

(Sonic's mouth hangs open)

Shadow-let's start)

(Shadow grabs Sonic and start punching him across the face 10 times)

(Shadow starts to do his final move)

(Village)

(Knuckles wakes up and heads to the kitchen)

Knuckles-where's Sonic?

Tails-Shadow had came by and already got him.

Knuckles-the fight,I almost forgot.

Tails-I can take you there.

(They fly off)

(Fight)

(Shadow throws Sonic in the air)

(Sonic tries to fight back but can't)

(Shadow continues to beat the crap out of him)

(Sonic punches him)

(Shadow smiles and punches him toward the ground)

(Plane)

Knuckles-I can't wait till I beat up Shadow.

Tails-there's the Battle Arena but I don't see them anywhere.

(Sonic falls pass the plane yelling)

Tails-what was that?

Knuckles-it's Sonic.

(Sonic crashes into the ground)

(Tails lands the Tornado)

(Shadow goes and picks up Sonic)

Shadow-you'll never ever beat me again.

(He gets one good punch out of Sonic and his whole mouth is filled with blood)

(He crahes into the Stadium and turns normal)

Audience-Sonic(3x)

Knuckles-come back with Amy in 10 min.

(Tails takes off)

Sonic-about time you came.

Knuckles-sit out while I handle him.

(Knuckles takes out the Emerald)

Knuckles-MASTER EMERALD TRANSFORMATION!!!

(Knuckles transforms)

(Knuckles punches Shadow)

(Shadow kicks him)

(Knuckles slams Shadow into the ground)

(Shadow kicks him in the mouth)

(Knuckles upper-cutts Shadow to the ground)

(Then Knuckles gains all his power and throws Shadow into the air)

(Shadow slams Knuckles into the audience)

Sonic-...

(Shadow grabs Knuckles head and slams it into some chairs)

(Then Sonic punches Shadow in the back)

(Shadow back-slaps him out cold)

(Knuckles grabs a chair and hits Shadow in the head)

(He becomes dazed out)

(Sonic gets up all dizzy)

Knuckles-Sonic,punch him in the back,thats where it hurts the most.

(Sonic isn still dizzy)

(Shadow flies into the air when neither is paying attention)

Sonic-where is he?

Knuckles-you where suppose to hit him)

(They start arguing)

(Shadow flies and Knocks both of them out)

(Village)

Tails-Amy,where are you?

Amy-is it time to go yet.

Tails-in 5 more minutes.

(Fight)

(Knuckles gets to his feet while Sonic is still knocked out)

(Shadow runs to Knuckles)

(Knuckles punches him)

(Shadow kicks him in the nuts)

(Knuckles starts to choke the life out of him)

(Sonic gets on top of the Stadium and double-axles Knuckles on accident and does his Special move "The Sonic Dash" into Shadow's Stomach)

(Knuckles get's up and kicks Shadow in the stomach)

(Shadow starts to fall out)

Sonic-good job Knuckles.

(Shadow finds a chair and hits Sonic out-cold)

(Village)

Amy-is it time to go yet.

Tails-nope,but I guess we could leave.

(They take off)

(Fight)

(Shadow turns around to throw Knuckles,but Knuckles punches him in the eye)

(Shadow falls down instantly)

(Plane)

Amy-there they are.

(The plane lands)

(Fight)

Sonic-huh, Tails.

(Amy and Tails runs to him)

Tails-are you alright.

Sonic-never felt better.Ouch my back.

Amy-let me help you up.

Sonic-thanks.

Tails-where's Knuckles?

(They turn around and see the audience throwing roses at Knuckles)

Sonic-what in thw world.

Amy-...

(Shadow get's up and tries to hit Knuckles with Brass Knuckles)

Everyone-LOOK BEHIND YOU KNUCKLES!!!

(He turns around and knocks Shadow out-cold across the Arena)

Sonic-good job Knux.

(Audience starts to cheer)

Tails-3 cheers for Knuckles.

Audience-hip,hip,hurray(3x)

Tails-well it looks like the Battle is over, lets leave.

(Plane)

Knuckles-that was easy.

Sonic-whatever.

Amy-i'm proud of both of you.

(She gives them a kiss)

(Tails looks down)

Tails-why do those people have signs with our names on them?

Sonic-land there.

(Ceremony)

Person-I would like to award the ones who got rid of Shadow. I would like to award Sonic the "Gold Metal Piece Prize" and I would like to award Knuckles the "Gold Metal Piece Prize"

(Sonic and Knuckles walks on to the Podium,and bows down)

Person-let's give these 2 gentlemen another round of applause.

(Everyone starts to clap)

(Nightime at the Village)

Sonic-what a day.

Tails-yeah.

Amy-I have a surprise for you two.

Sonic-another surprise.

Amy-yep but you have to close your eyes first.

(They close their eyes)

Tails-here it comes.

(She walks in the room)

Amy-you can open your eyes now.

Tails-it's a Hero Cake.

Sonic-I think Knuckles deserves it more.

Knuckles-really.

Sonic-yeah.

(Knuckles runs to it and eats it all)

Knuckles-delicious.

(His mouth starts to smoke)

Knuckles-Ahhhhh!!! My mouth is on fire.

Everyone-Oh Knuckles.

THE END


End file.
